Missing In Action
by CyWiz
Summary: After Stevie's revolution failed, everybody thought it was over, but it's only just the beginning of something else.


**Disclaimer:** I probably have written "I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place" so many times already that… actually that's good enough already

**Missing In Action**

Chapter One

**Hitting the Beaches, Instead of the Books**

Every student in Tribeca Prep is staring up at the clock counting down to the end of school and the start of the summer. Justin Russo, student body president, is excited for the summer, but mostly because he is finally graduating. Alex Russo, Justin's little sister or the troublemaker, and her best friend Harper Finkle is busy making plans for the summer. The younger of the Russos, Max Russo is staring at the clock, because well… everyone is doing it. Even their principal and their history teacher, Mr. Laritate takes a peek at the clock every so often. He had nothing else to teach so he was just telling them about the Wild West.

"And so that's the Wild West class," Mr. Laritate said to the class. He looks around the classroom at all the students staring up at the clock. "Now is there any-"he starts to say when the bell rings loudly signaling the end of school and start of summer. All the students got up and rush out of the classroom with Mr. Laritate rushing ahead of them.

Out in the hallways, there were already students singing and dancing because it was summer finally. Alex and Harper walks out of the classroom talking. Alex stops talking when she hears the singing and sees the dancing. She walks into the middle of the dancing students with both hands up at her sides. All the students watch her thinking she would start singing and dancing.

But instead she tells them, "Okay, yeah we get it, you are really excited about summer and stuff. Why don't you go sing and dance at wherever you're going for the summer instead of wasting your time here?"

The students nods in agreement and all rushes out of the school quickly. Alex walks to her locker where she left Harper.

"Awww… I kind of liked the whole dancing and singing about the start of summer thing!" Harper tells Alex happily. "I was even about to join in too!"

Alex looks at her best friend weirdly and said to her, "Well, I don't understand why they will sing and dance about the start of the summer while still in the school? I mean… isn't it wasting a lot of precious minutes that they could be doing while… let's say on the beach?"

"Sounds like someone really wants to go to the beach," Harper tells her with a smirk.

Alex smiles back and puts her arm around Harper, "Ohh Harper, you know me too well!"

Harper cocks her head to the side, "Well I am… your best friend Alex."

Alex turns to face her with a smile and a laugh, "I know Harper, I know."

Alex closes her locker as they both walk out of the school.

The next day or the first day of summer, Alex burst down the stairs with her sunglass on her head and a beach towel under her arm. She is also wearing a sky blue tank top with white board shorts.

"Okay I am ready for the beach!" she shouts out excitedly.

Justin and Max come down the stairs with their sunglasses and beach towels too. They had on t-shirts with their swim trunks.

Justin walks up to Alex with a smirk, "Wow Alex, haven't seen you this excited since…" he trails off, "Actually I don't think I had ever seen you this excited for anything!"

Alex turns and looks at him, "Well… I can get excited for anything that doesn't require me working really hard."

"Well then I feel bad for your boyfriend," Justin sneers at her.

Alex slaps him on the shoulder at that remark.

Harper comes into the room with her beach stuffs and joins them. Harper was wearing a tank top with a strawberry in the middle with red shorts.

"Okay, now I calculated how much time it will take us to get to the beach," Justin stated.

"Wait… hold up, we aren't just using our magic to get us there?" Alex asks Justin.

Justin turns to look at her and answers her, "No Alex, we can't just use magic freely to go to the beach."

"Well… why not? All we have to do is just… poof us there," she tells him while taking out her wand.

"No we can't just teleport there!" he tells her, "And by the way the word is teleport, not poof."

Alex ignores that and walks back and forth, "Hmm… sit in the car for two or more hours or just zap myself to the beach." She turns to look at Justin, "I think I will have to go for the second one Justin," she tells him with a grin.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that without anybody seeing you?" he challenges her with a smirk.

Alex squints her eyes and smirks, "Easy… a distraction."

"What do you mean a distraction?" he questions her, but she just motions for Harper to come over and said, "Come on Harper, let's go so we don't waste time sitting in a car."

"Alex you can just-"Justin starts to tell her, but Alex waves the wand and both Harper and she disappear into thin air.

Their parents walk downstairs arguing angrily about something. Jerry had a towel covering his waist down.

Their mom walks up to them and said, "Can you please tell your father that he shouldn't wear that?"

"Wear what Mom?" Max asks her.

"Your mom says I can't wear this speedo to the beach," their dad tells them and takes off the towel.

All of them shielded their eyes as Justin shouts, "Whoa! Dad! We are going to the beach, not the pool!"

He puts the towel back on while grumbling, but then notices something wrong, "Wait… where's Alex? Wasn't she really excited about going to the beach before?"

At that moment Justin phone goes off and he takes it out of his swim trunks. He looks at it and then shows his dad the message he got. The message says "Better get here quick, my distraction won't last long."

At the beach, Alex is wearing a bikini while sitting on the fold out chair and reading a magazine with her sunglass on her head. Harper is sleeping soundly on the fold out chair next to her. Suddenly, someone blocks Alex's sun; she looks up and sees two furious family members looking at her.

"Oh geez!" she puts her hand over her heart and tells them, "Wow, you guys scared me!" She chuckles and goes back to her magazine, "Well at least you guys are finally here. Decided not to take the slow way huh Justin?" Then she scoffs, "Knew you would eventually give in to my way."

Jerry picks up his finger to scold Alex when they hear a horrific screeching of cars and then cars crashing into each other. Every people on the beach run to check out the accident. Harper jumps up and looks around carefully then realizes she is safe and a car didn't run over her.

"You're not off the hook Alex. We will be back to discuss your punishment young lady," then runs off with the others.

"Told you your dad will get mad, Alex," Harper tells her with I told you so face. Harper gets up and looks at her, "Come on, Alex let's go check out the car crash!"

"Nah, I think I will stay here, Harper. Since I am going to be in trouble later, I might as well as enjoy it right now," She puts her beach towel on the sand and lay down on it.

Harper shrugs and tells Alex, "Okay suit yourself." Then she runs off to join the others. Alex closes her eyes and starts relaxing before her dad comes back to give her punishment. She is having a very relaxing time since there is no noise because everybody went to check out the crash. Suddenly, it gets darker and she opens her eyes irritated by the fact her relax time is interrupted.

She sees a young guy in a black robe staring motionless down at her with zombie like eyes. At first she was scared, but then she noticed him wearing a huge robe.

"Dude, you do know it is like 98 degrees right?" she questions him while smirking and taunting him.

The robe guy doesn't say anything, but continue staring at her with that look. She starts getting a creepy vibe from him.

"Uhh… okay… well, you are blocking my sun so can you move out of the way?" she asks him. He doesn't move at all. "No? Okay… I guess I will move myself then." There was something creepy about the guy just staring at her so she decides not to make him move.

She starts to get up from her spot when she hears someone muttering some spell behind her. She turns around and sees it is the strange guy muttering the spell and he also have his wand pointing at her. Quickly she reaches for her wand near her, but was too late as she suddenly blacks out. She drops her wand as she falls in the sand unconscious.

**Next Chapter: The Three Symbols**


End file.
